


Cowboy

by AndersAndrew



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, John Winchester's Bad Parenting, Siblings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deux gosses laissés à eux-mêmes, jouant aux cowboys et aux indiens, avant que leur père ne rentre du "travail"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Cowboy  
> Fandom : Supernatural  
> Rating : PG  
> Genre : gen familial  
> Personnages : Dean, Sam, John  
> Nombre de mots : 650  
> Commentaire : Sur une idée de Marry Black à partir de l'épisode 17 "Les mystères de l'Ouest" de la saison 6

Les petites mains de Sam glissèrent sur la flèche en caoutchouc, qui tomba par terre.  
« Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui fait l'indien ? », se plaignit-il.  
Son frère esquissa un sourire radieux.  
\- Parce que je suis le plus vieux, donc c'est moi qui décide.  
Sam se débarrassa rageusement de la plume de pigeon qu'il avait dans les cheveux.  
\- Ben moi j'en ai marre, je veux être le shérif pour une fois !  
\- Pas possible, y a qu'une étoile, et elle est à moi !, protesta Dean, catégorique.  
\- Deaaaan !  
\- J'ai dis non !  
Le petit garçon serra les poings, tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, menaçant de déborder à tout moment en gros sanglots.  
Soudain son frère lui enfonça son chapeau de cow-boy sur la tête.  
\- Mais tu peux être mon adjoint, si tu veux.  
Sam eut un sourire béat.  
\- Oui !

Lorsque John rentra au motel, il trouva ses deux gamins planqués derrière le canapé, tirant sur des indiens imaginaires..  
\- Papa !, s'exclama Dean en se redressant prestement, à la fois content de le voir et se sentant pris en faute.  
Sammy s'assombrit. L'illusion du jeu était brisée. Il laissa retomber sa main qui faisait un pistolet.  
Leur père s'empara de la main de Dean et lui prit le magnum qu'il tenait ; l'aîné des deux frères sursauta et ouvrit la bouche, mais John le fit taire d'un seul regard.  
C'était l'arme qu'il avait confié à Dean au cas où il aurait à se défendre contre une attaque de monstre en son absence. Bien sûr, une balle n'aurait pas ou peu d'effets sur la plupart des créatures, mais au moins cela permettrait-il aux garçons de s'échapper.  
Il vérifia le chargeur ; il était en place, et aucune balle ne manquait. La sécurité était bien en place.  
Néanmoins, il se tourna vers son fils le plus âgé. Ce dernier baissa les yeux.  
\- Ceci n'est pas un jouet, Dean. Je te l'ai donné pour que tu protèges ton frère.  
\- Je sais, je...  
\- Tu t'amusais avec une arme chargée. Un accident est vite arrivé, et imagine que tu te blesses, ou que tu blesses Sam ?  
Le visage de John se durcit devant l'air déconfit de son aîné. Il n'aimait pas sermonner ses enfants.  
\- C'est une arme, et elle doit assurer votre survie si vous vous trouvez en danger. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir avec, si ce n'est pour la ranger à l'abri, à portée de main si cela s'avère nécessaire.  
Les épaules de Dean tremblait, et il était rouge de honte. Il murmura :  
\- Oui Papa.  
Sammy vînt alors tirer sur la manche de son père.  
\- Dis, dis, tu as tué des monstres aujourd'hui ?  
John soupira. Sa colère était passée, et à présent il se sentait terriblement las. Il jeta un dernier regard peu amène à Dean pour lui faire bien comprendre l'étendue de sa bêtise, puis il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.  
Il devait faire comprendre à Dean combien il était important de toujours se prémunir contre les dangers éventuels. Il était trop insouciant, il ne se rendait pas compte du monde dans lequel ils vivaient. Des menaces qui pesaient sur eux à chaque instant.  
Ce n'était qu'un gosse. Mais malheureusement John ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser Dean grandir à son rythme. Il avait besoin de lui pour assurer ses arrières.  
Sam et lui était tout ce qui lui restait dans cette vie. S'il les perdait tous les deux...  
\- Un spectre. Une affaire assez ennuyeuse. Finalement, j'ai passé plus de temps à la bibliothèque pour chercher où le corps était enterré, qu'à crapahuter dans le cimetière...  
Timidement, Dean s'approcha. John prit le stetson sur la tête de Sam et le posa sur celle de Dean.  
\- Je suis contente d'être rentré, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.


End file.
